In the related art, there has been a 3D display technology in which a 3D image is displayed on a flat display which is applied to a television set or the like. The 3D display technology uses binocular parallax between left and right eyes of a person who views a display, for example. Specifically, for example, a left eye image and a right eye image are alternately displayed on the flat display, and only the left eye image is viewed in the left eye and only the right eye image is viewed in the right eye using a polarizing filter or the like disposed therebetween, to thereby realize stereoscopic vision.
On the other hand, there have been proposed a variety of omni-directional 3D image display apparatuses which use a plurality of images (hereinafter, referred to as a viewpoint image) having different viewpoints captured (or generated in consideration of a case where an object is viewed over the entire periphery thereof by computer graphics) from a plurality of viewpoints disposed on the circumference around the object and perform a display so that the object can be stereoscopically viewed from an arbitrary direction of the entire periphery (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-177709 or JP-A-2005-114771).
In such omni-directional 3D image display apparatuses, a plurality of display sections having a multiplicity of small LEDs (light emitting diode) or the like are arranged inside a cylindrical casing, the casing is formed with slits, and images of the plurality of display sections can be viewed from the outside of the casing through the slits. Further, as the casing rotates at high speed, the images of the plurality of display sections can be stereoscopically viewed by the user who views a side surface of the cylindrical casing in an arbitrary direction.